


穿越时空遇见你

by roaringwind



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringwind/pseuds/roaringwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>京庵向。DJ Station风。在官方的有病面前甘拜下风……</p>
            </blockquote>





	穿越时空遇见你

旁白（雅典娜）：诶！？为什么我会在这里！？为什么我的声音变成了这个故事的天音？我的超能力又将我引导向了未知的方向吗？（短暂停顿）啊，既然这样，那也没有办法了，超能力偶像总是责任重大啊。嗯，现在是KOF的休赛期，大家平静生活中突然出现了两个本不该出现在这个时间线的人，是谁？该怎么办？错乱的时间漩涡，要如何拨乱反正？我陷入了思索……（声音渐弱）

学校大门旁，主干道拐角处。

真吾：（眼神死）草薙前辈，你终于和'那个男人'也有属于你们的孩子了吗？不，究竟是哪个不长眼的组织居然把你俩的基因搞了个融合克隆！？草薙前辈你、你还出拳给他看……呜呜，呜呜呜呜……到底是亲儿子啊，我给您买了一满屋炒面面包您也没正式教过我，呜呜呜……  
草：尼玛烦不烦？！脑子里装的都是面包啊！？你哪只眼睛看到他和我像了？！（钳过真吾，压低声音）你不觉得，他就是八神那家伙的童年版吗？看看那始终如一的发型，那脸，那眼睛，啊服装没有那么Rock啦，不过他也不能从小就Rock不是……咳，总之我觉得蛮像的。只是看上去太乖了？嘿嘿，我刚才随便玩个火试探他一下，他好像还挺崇拜我的样子哈哈哈！没想到八神小时候这么可爱啊哈哈哈哈……  
真吾：不是克隆？不对，草薙前辈你接受得太快？？八神先生现在——我就不说了。忽然出现一个长得很像他的小孩，您就确定一定是童年时代的八神先生？怎么都太超过了吧，日常世界的设定都颠覆了啊。克隆更合理？  
草：啧，克隆也不是不可能，但是三神器的直觉告诉我，他是八神本人的可能性很大——  
小八：（打断）大哥哥，我听到你们讲话，你不用瞒我。其实刚才看到你出招的火我也猜到了一点儿，你是草薙家的人。  
草：哈哈，没错，看来你很懂嘛。  
小八：（低头）这样……大哥哥你是格斗天才，草薙家一定会以你为傲的。  
草：（愉悦）嘿，小朋友嘴真甜！（内心：八神小时候居然这么软！简直没法和现在的他联系起来，不过能听到他说这话还真是痛快啊。）天才什么的我从小就听腻啦，草薙家能有我也是几辈子修来的福气吧哈哈哈！  
小八：嗯，像我就……啊，忘了自我介绍，我是八神家的人，好像我们家和草薙家关系不太好，可是我不在意这些的。我叫八神，八神庵。  
草：嗯~小八神你好。  
真吾：（小声）真的是幼年版八神先生？（回神）啊你好小八神。  
小八：为什么要加小字。  
草：因为你很可爱啊。（笑）  
小八：…………  
草：那我也自我介绍一下，我是草——  
小八：（打断）我已经知道你是谁了。  
草：（自得地）嘿嘿，名人的烦恼。  
小八：苍司哥哥，久仰你的大名。

 

草：……  
真吾：……  
小八：从父亲处知道草薙家现在有两位候选继承人，其中一位叫京，和我年龄差不多，你不像；而另一位要年长一些，叫苍司。没猜错的话，你就是苍司大哥？  
草：我操——  
真吾：……  
小八：听说你和京的资质不相上下，今天一见，果然觉得你要更强一些。  
草：谁TM说的——不，这话听起来怎么又对又不对……  
小八：怎么了？你不是吗？那你是谁——  
草：……解释起来太麻烦啊好烦啦。……不要叫苍司听着就来火，叫声草薙哥哥听听。  
小八：？草薙哥哥。  
草：（满意点头，内心：便宜不占白不占啊，八神。）  
真吾：草薙前辈，你不问问他是怎么到这来的吗？我觉得，你俩在一起，我有点不放心……  
草：哈，他还能怎么来的，走来的呗对不对，小八神？  
小八：其实我也不知道。我本来在钢琴大赛的等候室候场，走出来透气的时候不知道怎么回事，好像迷路了。  
草：原来还是个路痴啊。诶？钢琴大赛？  
小八：（挺胸）比起格斗来我对音乐更在行，要听听我的演奏吗，草薙哥哥？  
草：音乐？难怪你以后玩乐队，听听也无妨啦……  
小八：我对格斗完全没兴趣，倒是喜欢弹钢琴，父亲都后悔让我学了，说我对格斗一点不上心，连八神家的火焰都发不出来。  
草：你现在都不能控制火？  
小八：（低头）是啊……给八神家丢脸。  
草：（内心：想不到八神小鬼时期这么怂。意外的不忍心打击。）谁说的，你以后会长成很强大的大人，我保证。  
小八：很强大的格斗家吗？可是，我不喜欢打架。（小声）很暴力啊。  
草：不喜欢格斗，那就不要勉强。我天生就是格斗胚子，也很庆幸生在了格斗之家。不过兴趣勉强不来啦，像我就只觉得格斗有点意思，上学嘛，咳，选择自己喜欢的最重要。  
小八：父亲也这样想就好了。但我也不想让他失望，唉……  
草：怎么这么快就消沉了呢？你可是八神……嗯，这么说吧，我打赌你未来的成就一定会让现在的你大吃一惊的。  
小八：真的？你怎么知道？  
草：（忍笑）我就是知道，用我火焰的名义发誓。  
小八：谢谢你草薙哥。  
草：（一把搂过小八神揉头毛）小八神乖，哥哥带你找路回去啊~  
被抛弃的真吾：草薙前辈，完全不管我了啊。怎么说还是克隆体更有可能吧！

旁白：在纷乱的时间漩涡中，谜之人物的出现让大家陷入了困惑，童年期的八神天降到草薙和真吾的身边，又会引发怎样的混乱——  
真吾：……谁在说话？为了反驳我这么拼吗？  
草：你看，我说了就是小时候的八神。

 

============================================  
前文

 

某个巷子口

 

夏尔米：那边那个人是不是八神？  
克里斯：好像是。不过跟着他的小孩是谁？居然有小孩喜欢黏着八神？！  
七枷社：过去看看不就得了。  
夏尔米：你别急嘛，好不容易出来逛个街我才不想打架哩。  
七枷社：红毛他们要走远了啊，想挖出点什么能让那个男人在乐坛混不下去的料就看现在了啊！你们来不来？  
克里斯：带上我！

另一边

八神：麻痹，走开，讨厌的小鬼，走开。  
小草：有没有搞错啊大叔！是你一边吼着我的名字“Kyo——！！！！”一边揍树，吵醒我午睡不说还把我从树上震下来了！要不是本少爷的身手，你就已经犯罪了好嘛！  
八神：所以不想受伤的话就滚远一点，我不想看到你。  
小草：我很想看到你吗？？可是你这人实在奇怪，叫着我名字，看见我又像见了鬼，转身夹着尾巴就跑——  
八神：放你的屁。那是我贝斯。  
小草：谁管。喂，大叔，你是来找我的吗？还是来找草薙家寻仇？  
八神：我对你没有兴趣，小鬼京。  
小草：什么玩意！看不起我！？你真的让人火大啊！  
八神：小鬼的价值只有吵闹，快滚。  
小草：你才滚咧！害我从树上掉下来，一句道歉都没有！本少爷不想和你计较，不过看在你似乎对我和我家有什么怨气的份上才勉为其难追问一下，你不要太嚣张！三白眼大叔！  
八神：闭嘴——！！你睁大眼睛好好看看老子哪里——（打住，闭嘴）  
小草：……  
小草：儿子都像我这么大了还装年轻啊，啧啧。  
八神：你说什么？！  
小草：不是吗？八神大叔？（得意）那种紫炎我是不会看错的哦。  
八神：你以为我是谁？  
小草：不就是我们家的宿敌，八神家的当主嘛，拽什么。  
八神：……  
小草：虽说理论上要和我决斗的是你儿子啦，但是先和大叔你练练手也好。  
八神：……这么想打架，小鬼？  
小草：切磋切磋。  
八神：哼，我拒绝。  
小草：？！本少爷难得有兴致——！  
八神：我还有更重要的事，比如搞清楚你是怎么来的。没空和你闹。  
小草：这就更没道理了！我还想问你是怎么来的呢，借口！  
八神：啧。  
小草：我知道了，你想找我老爸。来啊，我带路。  
八神：喂别乱跑。……啧，麻烦，看来不能丢下不管。（抓住小草）喂，叫京的小鬼，你没发现，你周围和平常不一样吗？  
小草：不一样？嗯，这样一看，好像真的……这里什么时候有幢楼了？  
八神：你不应该来到这里。一定出了什么问题。  
小草：啊？  
八神：想知道就安静跟着我，闭上你的嘴。  
小草：……  
小草：新式的诱拐吗？  
八神：明明是自己要跟着我！  
小草：……  
八神：（沉默走了一会）我很可怕吗？  
小草：……  
八神：哼。  
小草：……  
八神：恐惧才是力量的源泉。  
小草：……  
八神：屈服于恐惧的小鬼没有存在于世的价值。  
小草：……要怎样啊？！你叫我闭嘴的啊！  
八神：……麻烦的小鬼。  
小草：麻烦的是你啊！  
（走到红绿灯路口）  
八神：（眼看前方，向左伸出手）嗯~  
小草：？  
八神：过马路。  
小草：所以？  
八神：（不耐烦）小学生过马路不需要牵着大人的手吗？！草薙家是怎么教的？！  
小草：噗——！哈哈哈哈哈我这么大了——（一记犀利眼刀）好吧好吧，你坚持的话，噗——  
（握住八神的手）  
小草：看不出来呢。嗯，你……晚上睡觉是不是还要喝一杯牛奶？  
八神：闭嘴。  
小草：就不闭。  
八神：……  
小草：对了后面有几个人跟了我们好一阵了，不打声招呼吗？  
八神：无聊。  
小草：（大声）叔叔你带我去哪里啊？要去干什么啊？我有点不太清楚呢！  
八神：你小子——！  
小草：（转头）啊那边的哥哥姐姐！过来帮帮忙啊，我——  
八神：住口！！

七枷社：……啊哈哈哈哈，八神啊你好啊，带孩子出来玩啊？  
夏尔米：你猪头啊！（敲）没看见那孩子不认识八神吗？所以是八神帮助小学生过马路喽！哈哈哈我们什么都不知道啦哎呀要补妆了，我先走——  
克里斯：我就是路过。  
八神：（低沉）滚。  
小草：哎别走啊，你们！奇怪的格斗家今天是成群了吗？还觉得他们跟着你肯定有目的，想要先发制人呢。  
八神：渣滓的扑腾不足为惧。  
小草：……你的掌心出汗啦。

……  
七枷社：好险！我还以为八神恋童癖被揭破要发飙了！  
夏尔米：所以你一出口那句话是干什么啦！还好我机智地找到理由了啦~  
克里斯：那小孩也不简单，敢牵八神的手……  
夏尔米：话说回来，你们觉不觉得那孩子有点眼熟啊？  
克里斯：好像……那发型……可是……  
七枷社：难怪八神对他情有独钟。  
夏尔米：也是。  
克里斯：是哦。  
（一阵沉默）  
七枷社：不管怎么说，这个大爆料掌握在我们手上了。  
克里斯：哈哈，是的，接下来只要更深入追踪就行。  
夏尔米：你们够了啦~

 

=================================

 

我也不知为什么……还没完……？？


End file.
